


Home

by SparklerHale1025



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I hope this ship gets going, M/M, Post Black Panther, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklerHale1025/pseuds/SparklerHale1025
Summary: T’Challa finds his family, friends and Everett Ross after the battle. Post-Black Panther.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly. I HOPE THERE IS MORE WORKS SOON.

A breathe slowly exhaled from T’Challa’s lips, head tilted slightly down and his eyes closed as he just took moment to breathe. Just one moment. The image of the setting sun was in front of him, yet he found himself turning away from the sight. He’d have many more chances to look at the view with awe and pride but the person who laid still on the ground beside him did would not. 

That was a set fate that was decided before his time. Something he couldn’t change, but now had to deal with. His father decided to leave a boy, his family dead, and allowed hate to grow until it festered and exploded. 

Finally, T’Challa had to move, and while his body protested, there was still things he needed to do before he allowed himself to rest. Dirt stirred around him, loud in his ears as he shifted and picked up Erik carefully into his arms, and while his arms shook, his strength didn’t diminish. 

He had almost no thoughts on the elevator down, though his eyes had caught the rail that moved the vibranium and soon looked away. He also noticed smoke, and the destroyed lab away from him in the rocking mountain, and briefly wondered the level of Shuri’s anger towards the destruction. 

When leaving the mountain, and his feet carefully brushing the metal of the exterior building, he saw a group of people. A emotion swept inside of him, a almost high feeling compared to moments before. 

Relief and love. 

He turned, and gently put Erik’s body on the ground. There was a cloak, dark black and he grabbed it wordlessly to place it over the mans face. When he turned forward, he only took a few steps closer before arms went around his body and he gave a choked laugh. 

“Shuri, don’t squeeze a injured man.” He said softly, and there was only a gasp as a reply for a moment. “You! Don’t worry me like that anymore. I’ve had enough of it recently.” Shuri insisted, frowning at him and lifted a hand to wipe her eyes quickly, almost like it didn’t happen. 

As his sister pulled away (though did not go too far), his mother was pushing forward and pressing her forehead against his, “I’m okay, mother.” He whispered, a quiet comment this time. 

“I know you would be. Always.” Was her reply and it almost made everything all right. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and gave her a smile. “Please, go rest, mother, I will come to you soon.” Behind them there was motion, moving the injured, sending teams away for recovery and organization, and in the distance he caught Okoye eyes and nodded, smiling. They would talk later.

“My king.” It was soft, fond and he almost didn’t notice it. 

“Nakia....I’m glad your okay.” He hugged her tight, his eyes briefly closing as he pressed his nose into her hair, before pulling back. “I am proud.” 

“Ah, you should be, we did a lot of hard work. And more work is going to arise.” 

T’Challa sighed, nodding. Things would change. They would have to and it would have to start with inside Wakanda, he’d have talks with both W’Kabi and their helpers from the tribe that surprised them all. 

Then suddenly a thought appeared and he glanced around briefly, “Where is Ross?” There was no sign of the American from his view. 

Nakia lost the smile slightly, “We lost communication with him. He was in the lab...I hadn’t been able to see if he made it out...”

Fear struck him. Everett Ross couldn’t be dead.

“I will go back.” T’Challa said quickly, and spun, on his heels but before he took off he mumured, “Take care of Erik.”

The lab was a mess. The glass has been blown out, marks from blasts littered the floor and walls, while equipment was thrown around everywhere There was also a small fire, which led to smoke building and he let out a cough, before his mask slid up his face. “Ross!” He called and first scanned the entrance.

There.

Almost close to the door laid Everett, not totally unconscious, but just struggling to get up from the floor. Maybe a broken bone? Sweat dripped from his face, and the glass made evident cuts, so he was injured slightly. 

Everett noticed T’Challa and his eyes widened extremely wide, filled with relief. “T’Ch-Your highness!” He coughed.

T’Challa rushed forward, scanning over Everett’s body before carefully placing his arms around him. “Oh!” Everett exclaimed before coughing roughly. and his arms flew around his neck. 

“I got you.” He reassured. 

At this point, T’Challa was exhausted, so as soon as they were both safe outside, he collapsed gracefully, on the grass, his mask moving away as he inhaled a breathe. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, worried, extending his hand, and shifted closer to where Everett was sitting. 

“I’m okay.” Everett laughed, almost like he was a bit crazy and tipped his head back, “Oh my god, I’m okay, yeah. That was uh...one hell of a ride.”

T’Challa relaxed. That was one less worry he would have to deal with.

It was surprising how quick he had grown to feel just a bit fond of Everett. The man saved Nakia, at an expense to his own life, and helped save his country, and stopped what could have thrown the world into a war.

“And your okay.” Everette breathed and it made T’Challa look up in surprise. “I’m...glad your okay...” He finished.

“I was worried...you were fighting-...well, even though I couldn’t see what was happening, I was worried for you and-...at least this ended well.” Everett started, and it almost looked like he was flushing. 

“You are a strange man.” T’Challa laughed and he leaned to gently place a hand on the others shoulder, and then leaned closer. 

Everett stared at T’Challa for a moment in silence, then grabbed the King’s hand from his shoulder to hold it in both his hands. 

“I’m okay.” T’Challa said again, and he allowed a smile, soft to spread to his lips as he looked at Everett.

In Everette’s turn, he had a look of wonder, another flash of relief before ducking his head downward.

The grip on T’Challa’s hand tightened.

“Yeah...I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> ....I’m scared, is this bad?


End file.
